Blanket Hog
by SuperSaiyanGurl
Summary: What happens when Tifa hogs all of the blankets? Cloud gets the sniffles! CloudxTifa


The alarm clock rang at 5 o' clock sharp just as it did every morning. Cloud's eyes fluttered open as he stretched across his bed in only his boxers, accidently laying an arm on the breast of a sleeping Tifa. His eyes shot open as he was afraid that he would wake his sleeping partner, but she only mumbled an inaudible phrase and quickly rolled over, wrapping herself in a cocoon of blankets. Seeing the wad of blankets around his wife, Cloud realized why he had been so cold during the night, Tifa was a blanket hog! _This whole sharing a bed with someone thing is going to take a while to get used to. _Cloud thought to himself.

A sharp pain ran through Cloud's throat as he hopped out of bed and scampered to the bathroom, being sure to move as silently as possible so that he wouldn't wake Tifa or their kids. Cloud hit the light switch and the bathroom light lazily flickered on, illuminating the small room. Cloud then proceeded to do his morning routine: take a shower, make Marlene and Denzel their breakfasts, and go make deliveries.

His shower was especially pleasant this morning, warming him up after freezing all night. As Cloud was drying himself in the medicine cabinet mirror, he noticed that he was paler than usual, and the tip of his thin nose was bright red. A sudden tickle began in the tip of his nose, but he quickly placed a finger under his nose to subdue the tickle. It took a few seconds, but the tickle went away. Cloud looked at the clock next to the cup of toothbrushes and saw that he was going to be running late if he didn't pick up the pace. He quickly threw on his clothes and skillfully made his way down the wooden staircase, being sure that he didn't step on any squeaky boards.

The kitchen was rather messy this morning: some leftover dirty dishes from the previous night's dinner, a dishwasher full of clean dishes, and a dirty kitchen counter. Tifa was in charge of cleaning the house, but lately she had been very busy working long shifts at the Seventh Heaven. Cloud dug through the disheveled refrigerator, rounding up eggs, milk, frozen hash browns, and breakfast sausages. He was able to easily track down the milk, hash browns, and breakfast sausage, but he really had to go digging through the fridge for those eggs. Cloud finally found the eggs buried in the back hidden underneath a bag of fresh apples and peaches. He had just taken the eggs out of the refrigerator when the tickle returned to his nose, this time the tickle was deeper in his nose. "No, no, no. Not n-now…" This tickle was not being stopped and it was coming on quickly. Cloud dashed across the room as quickly as he could without dropping the eggs when he was over powered by the sneeze. "Hhhh… CHOO!" the sneeze felt _so _good, but before he could catch it, the egg carton hit the ground, shattering all of the eggs inside. "Oh, just great…" Cloud mumbled.

The sound of creaking wood could be heard from upstairs as Tifa hurried toward the sound. "Cloud, is everything okay?" Tifa's soft voice called from around the corner. "Everythig's fide huddy." Cloud stuffily replied. Tifa rounded the corner to find Cloud on his hands and knees cleaning up a carton of splattered eggs. "What happened here?" Tifa worriedly asked. "Dothig Tifa, I just sdeezed and dropped the eggs." Tifa was now by Clouds side helping him wipe up the broken eggs. Cloud slowly began to cough, but it quickly escalated into a fit. "Cloud, you don't sound so good. Are you okay?" Cloud wiped his nose on his sleeve, and shook his head 'yes'. "I'b fide Tifa, ahhhchOO!" Tifa didn't believe him; she knew how stubborn Cloud could be. She put her small cool hand on his hot forehead. "Cloud, you have a fever. Off to bed right now!" Tifa's soothing motherly voice rang throughout the small house. Cloud was just about to argue when Tifa added, "No excuses!" Cloud pouted, but did as he was told and headed up to their bedroom.

Tifa brought up some hot tea and a bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup to cloud as he lie in their bed, now clothed in pajamas. "Now Cloud, I want you to rest up until you get over that nasty cold of yours!" Cloud's throat hurt so much that all he could do was mumble in response.

_I wouldn't have this cold in the first place if you weren't such a blanket hog!_


End file.
